The Pendant
by ttsuperwholock
Summary: So this is really a huge multi-fandom thing but I can only put two. A girl finds a pendant that makes all of her favourite fictional characters become real (I'm bad at summaries).
**So, I haven't started watching Doctor Who yet, I need to finish watching the Lord of the Rings, and I'm nearly done, so if I get my facts wrong it's not my fault. If I stole stuff from Amulet, it's because this is a _fanfiction._ I don't own anything in here.**

* * *

"Oof!" Demir, the school bully, punched me right in the gut.

"What're you going to do, _Sherlock_ ," he said, taunting me. He grabbed my bag and swung it just out of my reach.

"Give that back, Demir," I said, trying to grab it.

" _Give that back, Demir,_ " he said in a high pitched voice. His friends laughed.

"Stop it, or I'll get Mrs. Deline," my best friend, Emily, said.

"Fine," Demir said, tossing my bag in the garbage and strutting away. I picked up my bag.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem. What's in there, anyway?" Emily asked.

"Books, my iPad, homework," I said.

"Oooh, what book are you reading?" she asked.

"The Hound of the Baskervilles, by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle," I said. Oops, I nearly forgot! My name's Torry, and I'm in grade five. My best friends are Emily, Riley (a Whovian) and Alex (a Supernatural fan). I like SuperWhoLock, even though I don't watch any of those shows. I'm a bit of a nerd, and some people think I'm insane (including myself).

"Did you finish A Study in Scarlet over the weekend?" Emily asked.

"Yup, and The Valley of Fear," I said.

"And how many fanfictions did you read in between that?" she asked.

"So many," I said.

"And how many GIFs did you look at?" she asked.

"A lot. Including the 'I give you air from my lungs' one about 15,000 times," I said. The 'I give you air from my lungs' GIF is my absolute favourite.

"What fandom is that from?"

"Doctor Who,"

"Of course it is, everything awesome is Doctor Who," Emily said with an exasperated tone.

"So, on a scale of one to ten how excited are you for Captain America: Civil War?" Emily asked.

"Twelve!" I said, and cracked up.

"I don't get it," Emily said.

"Fandom," I said as and explanation.

"Okay," she said.

"Hey, do you want to come over to my house tonight?" I asked.

"Oh, sure! I'll see you later, then," Emily said as the bell rang.

"Bye!"

 **Later that night...**

 _BOING_! We were bouncing around a big silver yoga ball in my basement. Emily bounced the ball and it pushed me into the wall where we had a bookcase with all our old books. _BANG!_

"Why does this wall sound hollow?" I asked.

"I don't know," Emily said.

"SECRET DOOR!" We said at the same time. We pulled all the books off the bookcase until finding the one that didn't come off. I pushed it in and the bookcase slid aside.

"Oh my gosh," I said. There was a stairwell going down. It was well-lit.

"I'm not going down there," Emily said.

"I don't want to, either, but we should find out what's down there. C'mon, we can do it together," I said. We went down the first few steps and the door slid shut behind us.

"Looks like we have to, now," Emily said. We proceeded with caution all the way down the stairs. It came out into what looked like a library. There were many rows of shelves.

"Let's-" Emily started.

"Don't you dare say split up. This is creepy enough together, we don't need to go alone," I said.

"I was going to say stick together," Emily said. We started down one of the middle rows. I glanced at some of the titles. They included 'A Scandal in Bohemia', 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix', and 'The Lord of the Rings: Return of the King'. A few minutes later the row stopped, and it came to a single table. Open on the table was a huge encyclopedia.

"Look at these entries," I said, gesturing to the encyclopedia as I flipped through it. It had things like Weeping Angels, Death Eaters, and Hobbits.

"That does seem a bit strange..." Emily said. I noticed a shape underneath the book and I slid it to the edge of the table. There was a hand-shaped hole in the table.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you," she said.

"Let's poke it with a stick," I said.

"We have a problem - we don't have a stick," Emily said.

"Oh my gosh, it's a Doctor Who reference," I said.

"Yup, of course it is," she said.

"Wait, one sec," I said. I rummaged through my pant pockets until I found a little pencil. I stuck it in the hole. Nothing happened.

"Was something supposed to happen?" I asked.

"Don't know," Emily said.

"I think you have to put pressure on all the points," I said.

"What?" she asked.

"It sounded smart and made sense in my head. I also just really want to touch it," I said.

"Fine, it's your life that's at stake," Emily said.

"You're a horrible friend," I said.

"No I'm not, I just don't want to die!" Emily said.

"I'm doing it!" I pressed my hand on it. An electric shock jolted through my fingers and I yanked my hand backwards.

"OUCH!"

"I told you not to!" Emily said. I was going to say something witty back, but the hand print glowed with an eerie blue light. The entire middle portion of the table flipped over, revealing a necklace with a beautiful aqua, blue, and black stone.

"It's a Charizardite X," I said quietly.

"It's beautiful," Emily said at the same time.

"Well, who gets it?" I asked. I think I should get it, since I was the one to press the hand print.

"You can have it, you obviously know what it is, and you pressed it," I lifted the necklace off of the table.

"Can you tie it?" I asked.

"Okay," Emily said. She tied it around my neck. I turned around back towards the way we came (or so I thought) and realized we were lost.

"Oh no, we're lost!" I said.

"Hang on, what's this?" Emily took a piece of paper from the floor.

"It says 'Parma'," Emily said.

"Let me see," I said.

"I think that's Tolkien Elvish,"

"That's cool, but how are we getting out of here?" Emily asked.

"Maybe the word on the paper has something to do with the Mega Stone," I said.

"Then you say it," Emily said.

"Okay, _Parma_ ," As soon as I said it, I kid you not, _Dumbledore_ stepped out from one of the rows of books.

"Dumbledore?" I said.

"Where?" Emily looked around as if Dumbledore wasn't _right there._

"Look, over there!" I pointed to where Dumbledore was standing.

"I don't see anything. Are you sure that your glasses are clean?" I took my glasses off, cleaned them, and put them back on. No, Dumbledore was still there, with that strangely familiar feeling of being x-rayed.

"He's still there," I said.

"Get your eyes checked again," Emily said.

"I don't think your friend can see me," Dumbledore said.

"You think?" I said.

"Torry - can we leave?" Emily said, acting as if I hadn't said anything.

"Okay," I said.

"Albus, do you know where the exit is?" I asked.

"Yes, of course," he turned and started down one of the rows.

"It's this way!" I said, grabbing Emily's hand and running after Dumbledore.


End file.
